Cat Hat
"Yeah, they call me Claus because of my rather noticeable claws when I get mad. It's normal though, meow. Just another thing that makes me....me,meow." -Cat Hat Cat Hat is a contestant on Shooting Star Showdown. He was on the Outer Howlers, and was moved to The Spiky Superstars. Personality Cat Hat is similar to a cat in behavior, such as purring, meowing, and scratching his hands on a post. He however has a different personality as well, being curious and trying to help whenever he can. He stands up for his friends and always looks forward to things like challenges. He can sing as well, but he only sings alone, and is shy in front of a camera, as he loudly meows when realizing the camera was recording. In later episodes, most of his personality remains, but Cat Hat seems less likely to meow a lot, and seems to try more in challenges. He also mentions that he "needs to try harder no matter what, and prove to them that I can do well.", possibly wanting to try harder than before. He likes water, unlike other cats, but he mostly dislikes it. He'll go in when needed, but he won't go in otherwise. Competiton In the introduction, he is seen with Pendy looking for a scratching post. He seems interested in Pendy's token, and is disappointed when Pendy said no. He did understand however. He went on the Outer Howlers, and in the first challenge, helped tell part of a story about Woody skydiving. In the second challenge, he was safe with one vote, and played with the stardust he got. He told their piece to move up, but the piece didn't move. His team was safe. In the third challenge, he presented a Anti Gravity potion. He won 2 stars and his team was again safe. In the fouth episode, he told puns about owls and cats. He again won 2 stars and was safe. In the sixth episode, he was mistaken for meowing in the middle of the night, when he was actually sleeping. He was able to befriend the then-cat Green Starry due to him being half-cat and able to speak cat fluently. In the challenge, he tried to secure his team a win but lost, and his team was up for elimination a second time, starting Elimination Acceleration. In the seventh episode, he makes a three sentence rhyme voting Pentagon. All words at the end rhymed with "meow". His team lost again, the second time in a row. In the eighth episode, he was the only one safe with no votes. Since his team broke up, he was put on the Spiky Superstars. He suggested burning Toonie with a pot of lava in the old challenge. He was then very sorry for doing that, so he used part of his collection of yarn to cheer Toonie up. He and Toonie became friends again. His team lost. In the ninth episode, he again had no votes. He suggested using yarn as a lasso to get the box. He succeded, and Trashy helped him, along with Beehive. Snakes started flying to them, but in a surprise appearance, JUICE and Tattletail (who last appeared in BFSH, SSS's previous season.)flew by and JUICE, using his lasers, was able to get rid of them. In the tenth episode, he does not appear in the episode, but he suggested distracting the broom and climbing up using his claws. The broom ended up not being a real challenge, and he was angry that he had to climb up for nothing (he didn't appear). When going through the third phrase of SSS, he stared at the scoreboard sadly, possibly worried about losing and having no team. Trivia * His inspiration was mainly Fukase's hat (from VOCALOID 4), and the user's interactions with actual cats. * He has been compared to the Cat in the Hat, despite it not being his inspiration. The user who plays him finds it funny. * He was the second OC made by ThatWolfTrainer. He was to be scrapped, but due to creative ideas (and making an actually good OC) he was brought back. * Before SSS started, he was given a redesign. His mouth became more realistic and was drawn neater. The redesign is here and it's currently unknown if it will be used in SSS (there is an existing dia for it as well): * It is said that along with Tattletail (a former competitor) and JUICE (mentioned several times), he is considered a "lunchable brother" and is one of the three. They all compete in different camps, like lunchables, and are all male. * Him competing is a reference to a song by his inspiration ("Starlight Parade."). He is even singing the first lines in his first confession, before realizing that the camera was on. * In 3b, he strangely does not meow and is rude to Shape. This could possibly be a joke, however, as the episode was on April Fool's Day. * It was revealed that Cat Hat is called Claus by JUICE and Tattletail, due to his distinct claws when he gets mad or defensive. He only lets the two or his close friends call him Claus. (The nickname itself is a small reference to Mother 3) * There is a series expanding his character and showing what he and his friends do. The series takes place during SSS, and acts as a side-story. * In SSS 9b, JUICE and Tattletail (a former competitor who hadn't appeared since BFSH 9, and lost.) made an apperance in the challenge to help Cat Hat and his friends. * It was revealed that Cat Hat was once unable to control his Claus form, but thanks to the Cat Cure, is able to control it. Category:Contestants Category:Characters